Mud Bowl: Showdown at Gerald Field
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: There are 2 groups of kids, Arnold's 4th & 5th Grade friends, and Tony Delvechio's group of pals, and once the 2 groups spark their rivalry, there's only one way to settle it, a game of Football in the Rain on Thanksgiving night. With Delvechio's group as the heavy favorites, how will this turn out for the entire town of Hillwood? (Takes place after the episode "Mud Bowl").
1. Prologue-2 Sides of the Town

In the city of Hillwood, the city is very populated in the humble urban town in Washington. Adults go about their daily lives, working, cooking, shopping, and preparing for the next day. Ah, employment is great, families are well known, but what about our younger generation, the kids of Hillwood?

Well, they're usually at school, learning how to apply their classes to their future lives, and on weekends or after school, the kids are usually hanging out with each other, making friendships, and causing friendships to become closer, but most of the time, they're usually either trying to break world records, looking for something to do, and most importantly, whenever the weekend comes, most of the kids of Hillwood is playing American Football.

Many Sports have always been a tradition in the city, and some kids go as far to turn a vacant lot into a place to play Baseball and Football. A group of kids needed to look for a place to play ball, and as of a result, they turned a vacant lot into a football/baseball field, and usually that group is learning about an urban legend, or going on adventures, the other group of kids loves sports so much, they even go as far as to try to rent a professional stadium for their use of playing football, baseball, basketball, hockey, or even soccer.

And on Thanksgiving night, Arnold Shortman and Tony Delvechio will finally have their friends go up against each other in the best football game in Humongous Entertainment and Nickelodeon history.


	2. Chapter 1- Mud Bowl Aftermath

**Author's Note: Here it is, the anticipated fanfic featuring the anticipated game between 2 of the most nostalgic 90's toons/game characters ever, and to be clear, I will have a flashback to**_**Mud Bowl**_******in the chapter, so be ready! Because for the first time in Football history, the Vec and the Football head meet! And FYI, this fanfic takes place after Mud Bowl, so that's why I'm having this flashback earlier in the chapter.**

It was a rainy afternoon in the city of Hillwood, the traffic was slowing down, everyone was home, staying warm in this early November afternoon in 2007, drinking hot cocoa, watching television, reading books, but there was something going on in the park. And the grass looked a little messed up as well, the mud was showing up, the kids looked roughed up, the 1st group was standing in a defensive formation, and the 2nd group was huddled, and from the looks of it, it was Arnold Shortman and his friends, coming up with a strategy after making a comeback to force overtime against the 5th graders, their arch rivals in school and in the many sports they play in.

**_Paramount Pictures and 20th Century Fox Presents_**

"Okay, it's only rain and they're only 5th graders, and we have the plays and brains on our side. Let's show these guys how to play the game of football." Arnold said, insistingly. Rhonda nodded in agreement, as the others agreed, even Helga agreed with the football head. "Let's do the statue of liberty double reverse fleaflicker razzle dazzle fumblerooski! Gerald scores in the left corner. Ready?"

"BREAK!" All of the fourth graders then said, and then lined up at the line of scrimmage, determined to put an end to this game, once and for all.

Arnold looked determined, ready to make his special play a touchdown result, and to make this play the final play of the game.

**_A Skeeosh Inc., Nickelodeon Movies and Dreamworks Production_**

Helga swooned behind Arnold's back, smiling at his bravery in tense times such as these. "Oh, my love, such bravery in the face of overwhelming odds. Such pluck, such complicated impossible loopy ideas!" She then sighed in such a lovestruck manner, but...Brainy was right behind her, breathing heavily on her, as usual. She gave the nerd a deadpan look as she punched Brainy in the face, like any other time she saw Brainy.

The lines were set up, this is it, the 1st play of overtime.

"Heads up, you guys!" Wolfgang announced to his fellow 5th grade friends. He growled at the 4th graders. He started to look at Arnold, planning to pounc on him like an angry tiger, an angry hungry tiger to be honest.

"42, 33, hut, hut, HIKE!" Arnold shouted, the ball was snapped, everyone came off the ball as fast as they could. Arnold dropped back to pass, only to hand it off to Nadine, who hands it off to Eugene in a reversal hand off, Eugene attempted to run towards the goal line, but Wolfgang was waiting for the short one. Eugene screamed in fear, and pitches it to Rhonda, who gives it back to Arnold, and then he then threw it downfield...

_**A Craig Bartlett/Robert Minkoff film**_

...Gerald ran as fast as he could, the ball was coming towards his way, the fourth graders had a look of hope and Wolfgang had a look of surprise. The ball then came back down to earth, and then...Gerald caught it and the fourth graders cheered in joy as Gerald dives in the muddy endzone for the game winning touchdown.

_**Mud Bowl: Showdown at Gerald Field**_

The 5th graders stared at shock as the 4th graders lifted Gerald on their shoulders in triumph.

"Can't you block?!" Wolfgang furiously yelled at Edmund.

"Yeah, I can block." Edmund said, calmly while shrugging.

As the 5th graders argued, the 4th graders laughed triumphantly and left the park, where were they going?

**_Music by Danny Elfman and Explosions in the Sky_**

Well, they were at the pork shop that Herald's father's friend owned to have an appetizer before dinner. This has been a great game from the start of the 2nd half, Arnold leads them to a comeback that helps them win the big game.

"Wow, that was a mighty fine play, you got there, Arnold." Stinky then said, patting Arnold on the back.

"Yeah," Sid then said, smiling.

"I'm just glad this whole thing is over with." Helga snobbishly said.

"Face it, no one can stop us!" Harold said, while stuffing his face with meat. "We're unbeatable."

_**Written by Bearquarter2008**_

Everyone was disgusted by Harold's rude manners, and who wouldn't be? He has a huge appetite, perhaps huger than anyone in town or in the state of Washington, not even Soos Rameriez from Oregon could beat Harold in an eating contest.

Gerald then looked over and saw a local newspaper, he then said, "Hey guys, check this out, "Turkey Bowl 50 coming, looking for 2 teams that will go up against each other". You think we can do this?"

Everyone chattered about this thanksgiving tradition.

"Well, we did come back from a 0-42 defecit against Wolfgang." Arnold stated, rubbing his chin in thought.

Harold's father then walked over and gave the kids more burgers. He laughed as soon as he heard the kids discussing the upcoming traditional Turkey Bowl Game in Hillwood.

"Really? You could be going up against Tony Delvecchio and the "Backyard Kids", they are the toughest team in town!" Mr. Green would say.

"Dad, relax, we can't be beat, because we're perfect." Harold said, while cockingly leaning back on his chair, arms behind his head.

"I heard of those fellas, they love the sport so much, they try to get their parents to rent out a professional stadium every championship weekend during the playoffs!" Gerald said, pointing and tapping his finger on the table.

Eugene then said while grabbing his sandwich, "Wait, Arnold, are you sure we can beat these guys?"

"Well, it's just a friendly competition, it's not like it's a rivalry game." Arnold replied.

"Well, maybe to you, football head, but it's all about either winning or losing." Helga said, pointing at the football headed boy.

Both Helga and Arnold had good points, but is it really just a friendly competition or is it about winning or losing? After all, Delvecchio is rumored to have a great team behind his back.

Meanwhile at a southwestern part of Hillwood is a pizzeria place called "Delvecchio's", it was pizzeria that Tony Delvecchio's father owned for years. Inside, the Backyard Kids were celebrating what appears to be a victory. Tony sat with his best friends, Pablo Sanchez and Ackmed Khan.

"What did I tell ya', slick? You flatten them, you beat them every time!" Tony said, happy.

"Rock on, dude!" Ackmed said, while shoving his face with pizza.

"Fantastico!" Pablo exclaimed.

All the Backyard Kids celebrated as they beat a team by 58 points.

Reese Worthington was playing pinball, and was paying attention to Tony as well. "Yeah!" Reese said, "We're so great, we can humiliate any team in the town if we played them in football!" Then, the pinball machine started to make a game over noise, much to Reese's anger, who starts to get angry, then, gets out his inhaler and takes a deep breath with aid of his asthma healer, then he puffs out a wind of air.

The Backyard kids noticed Pete Wheeler come in, along with a newspaper, much to everyone's confusion.

"I'm sorry, is this the ice cream store?" Pete cluelessly said.

Tony then walked over to the clueless boy and then said, "Wheelie, last time I checked, I stated that we're at my pop's pizza place!"

Pete then looked up in thought and thoughtlessly replied, "Nope, I heard Ice cream parlor."

Everyone laughed at this.

Then, Sally Dobbs walked over and grabbed the newspaper, and took a look at an article.

"Hey, look at this, "Turkey Bowl 50 coming, looking for 2 teams that will go up against each other". This sounds interesting!" Sally said.

Ashley and Sidney Webber, 2 identical twin sisters, walked over to Pete and also looked at the paper.

"More like hilarious," Sidney said, looking at the paper's article. "We're the best team, we should take part of this game."

Ashley then replied, "Exactly! It might be fun! What do you think, Tony?" She looked over to where Tony was sitting.

The Vec rubbed his chin in thought, they seemed to be the best team in the town, and they blow out every opponent they've had faced off with, 49-3, 63-21, 58-0, 55-10, 56-8, you name the score!

"Alright, Webber, we'll be in the biggest Thanksgiving game ever!" Tony said, agreeing with the Webber twins. "Where do we sign?"

"Es en el tablón de anuncios del parque, hay una hoja de inscripción que dice "equipos de Turquía Bowl"." Pablo replied.

"Thanks, Pablo, I should go get my coat." Tony then said, going to get his coat. He then said, "By the end of next Saturday, we'll be champs!"

The Backyard kids cheered as Tony left to sign up his friends for the big game this upcoming Thursday night.

**At the park, 4:48PM**

As the rain started to slow down a bit, Tony Delvecchio walked up to the signature board, and then in his signature, he wrote, _"Tony Delvecchio and the 7th Street Wildcats"_.

"Ha! Who's gonna wanna go up against us?" Tony said, smiling, as he walked away, he stopped in his tracks as he heard writing, he turned around, only to see Arnold sign up his friends to play in the game. Arnold took notice, and the 2 looked at each other.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to play in this game on Thursday!" Arnold said, surprised that he has competition.

"Ha, I didn't think we'd have competition in this game, but look who showed up, hi, the name's "Delvecchio"." Tony said, while raising his arm to shake Arnold's hand.

"Hi, I'm Arnold." Arnold replied, slightly insulted while shaking Tony's hand. "You must be _the_ Tony Delvecchio I've been hearing about."

The two released each other's grip. Tony pointed to himself and said, "The one and only."

"I heard of your team from Harold's father." Harold said, while pointing out.

"You must be the football head that the whole town talks about, Arturo Shortguy, or somethin'" Tony then replied, confused about Arnold's name.

"It's actually Arnold Shortman." Arnold corrected Tony.

"Well, I'll see you on Thursday, even though you'll get blown out." Tony arrogantly said, while walking away, chuckling.

_"He's really arrogant. Can't wait to see what happens when his team loses."_ Arnold said, while glaring at the Vec. This could turn out to be a competition between the 2 titanic football teams, or Arnold, Helga, and Gerald could be in for the longest upsetting Thanksgiving night of their lives, it was battle of 2 legacies, one that overcomes adversity in tense times and the other is a powerful team that has always had the winning edge for several years since their friendships began.

It's only Friday afternoon, and there's only 6 days until Thanksgiving night in the town's popular football game, the 50th annual Turkey Bowl, it was going to be a great fight on Thursday night, which means Arnold knew that he had to make a strategy in an attempt to take down his opponent, and he might have to discuss it with his friends.

And Tony Delvechio thought he might actually have no competition, but he didn't want to risk taking the team lightly, so he knew that he needed to come up with a strategy to humiliate the Football Head.

**Author's note: 1 chapter down! Looks like we might be in for a great fanfic after all, because you got 2 great characters, and this may be a great showdown between 2 teams! Next Chapter: Rivalry intensifies!**


	3. Chapter 2- Strategize

**Author's note: Here's another chapter featuring the world's well known football head and the world's 2nd arrogant kid. Now this chapter focuses on how the conflict starts to begin, so expect a baseball hitting one of the Backyard kids in this chapter. Oh, and later on in this fic, I have a surprise for you fans of the 2001 New England Patriots season!**

Sunday Morning came in the city of Hillwood, Washington. The birds were chirping, the town was getting ready for Thanksgiving Day, by purchasing Thanksgiving food, pilgrim decorations, and fruit baskets. The kids would normally be happy that school's going to be over for three days, but they're excited for the upcoming Turkey Bowl game on Thursday night. And speaking of which, where was the football head and his friends?

The 4th graders were heading to the Vacant lot for a classic game of Baseball, even though the football field was on the vacant lot's grass.

However, as the 4th graders made it to their way there, they heard a girl scream in shock, and they saw Helga looking at the rooftops of the appartment buildings surrounding the vaccant lot, in shock, jaw wide open, unibrow raised in shock.

"Helga, what's with you?" Harold then said, curiously. The other 4th graders looked at the rooftops and saw something that amazed them, stadium lights for the vaccant lot's football field.

"It's a dream come true." Gerald then whispered, staring in awe.

"Who spent this much money?" Arnold asked, also staring in awe.

"I think it was my father, football head." Helga replied, now lowering her unibrow in annoyance.

The other kids walked over to the vaccant lot and gazed upon the stadium lights. It was like looking at one of the best Christmas gifts that you got on Christmas eve or Christmas Day, and now, the 4th graders can play their games at night as well. However, Helga seemed slightly embarrased, and she'd have every right to be.

Her father, a successful pager salesman who suffers from workaholism, rarely notices her existence, favoring her over-achieving, neurotic college-aged sister Olga, who Helga rarely gets along with. Helga refers to him as "Bob" or "Big Bob," indicating she does not really see him as her father as he is a horrible one. He never listens to Helga.

Phoebe exclaimed, "This is perfect! Now we can play our baseball games in the summer evenings!"

"It's like in the Arkansas College back at home." Stinky said.

Arnold was in awe of this, now is his chance to have home field advantage in the Turkey Bowl!

However, Helga found herself conflicted between being embarrased by her father, or to be delighted to see her crush happy that Big Bob actually helped his friends get Homefield advantage in this game, what goes on in that brain of hers?

**Author's note: Well let's have a look, shall we? I'm sorry, but there will be mild relief in this fanfic:**

_(In Helga's skull, we see her brain, and camera cuts to inside of her brain, and just like in the cartoon, it's a gigantic spaced area, with at least 250 Helga Patakis, interacting with each other, each wearing a different colored dress to display their personality)_

**Angry Helga: **Seriously? No one knows if she should be furious or lovestruck? She's so idiotic, so predictable.

**Heartbroken Helga: **And my little Football Head doesn't give me any attention!

**Confused Helga: **And why would her father embarrass her?

**Smart Helga: **Because he might've wasted money on something that might be rarely used.

**Confused Helga: **That makes sense. Wait, Does it?

**Happy Helga: _(Giggling)_ **Of course it does!

_(All the other Helgas chatter in agreement as the camera fades back to reality)_

**Author's note: I guess Helga has a lot to think about! Now let's get back to the fic.**

Helga then shrugged it off for now and go to the Vaccant lot.

"You must be proud of your father, Helga." Harold stated, amazed.

"Yeah, I really am!" Helga sarcastically said, she then continued, "Let's just play ball."

Then, the kids got into their positions on the field. Rhonda at Left Field, Eugene at Center Field, Sid at Right Field, Pheobe at 1st base, Nadine at 2nd base, Gerald at Shortstop, Stinky at 3rd Base, Helga at Catcher, and Harold at pitcher, like usual.

Meanwhile, outside of the field, Tony Delvechio and his friends, Pablo and Pete were walking by.

"Bueno, este jueves por la noche debe ser un juego que podría no ser olvidado. Va a ser impresionante!" Pablo happily said, excited for the game on Thursday night.

"Pablo, I know, this is going to be a great Thanksgiving night!" Tony said, while getting his sucker out. "But It might not even be a contest."

The trio was walking by Gerald Field.

Harold threw his pitch and then, Arnold hit the baseball, and then, Tony got his attention grabbed by the sound of the line drive...that was going after him!

"Oh, boy." Tony said, frightened.

***POW*** The ball hit him right in the face.

**30 seconds later**

"Is he alright?!" Eugene said.

"That's gotta smart!" Harold stated.

"Say something, kid!" Helga said, demandingly.

Tony looked dazed, and he has a bruise on his forehead from that hit he took from the baseball.

"Where's da leak, ma'am?" He dizziedly said.

Helga slightly slapped him back into reality, Tony then rubbed his head and then started to know where he was, on the ground, head pounding, hair messy and shaggy, and in pain.

"Ugh, what happened? It was like something grabbed my attention and boom! Nothing!" Tony said, rubbing his head.

"Arnold beaned you." Helga said, rudely.

Then, Tony started to look at Helga, looking dazed, then started to have a flirtatious look on his face. He then said, "Hey, baby. How'd you like to ditch this dump and meet me back at home?"

Gerald then chuckled, he then said, "Good luck with that, man. She's not interested."

Tony started to slowly get up, noticing that he's still slightly getting a headache. He then said, "So, this kid beaned me?" Tony then looked to his right and noticed Arnold holding his baseball bat.

Tony started to angrily, slowly walk towards Arnold, while having a mischievious smirk on his face. He then said, "Hey, you must be Arnold "Dangerous Lumber" Shortman!"

"What?!" Arnold asked in shock.

"Dangerous Lumber! I've heard of the rumors, but I never knew they were true!" Tony then said, mockingly, he was of course talking about the incident that had Arnold threaten to quit Baseball forever before facing his fears.

"That was in the past, dude. I've gotten better at baseball." Arnold said, angrily.

"Really? Because that Line drive was so bad, even the Pittsburgh Pirates wouldn't waste their time with looking at that play!" Tony said, insultingly. "Who taught you how to bat? Your grandma?"

The kids were taking note of this, Gerald whispered to Stinky, "The kid's arrogant, isn't he?"

Stinky nodded in agreement. Arnold seethed in anger, he then said, "See you on Thursday night, Delvecchio." The kids gasped in shock.

"Heh, hope you're ready for a beatdown in the Thanksgiving game on Thursday night!" Tony laughed as he walked off with his bros.

Then, everyone stared at Arnold in shock and concern, much to his confusement.

"What?" He asked.

"Arnold, have you lost your mind?!" Helga angrily asked.

"I tell you what, man, that kid is the legendary Tony Delvecchio!" Stinky said, angrily.

"Yeah, he has the throwing accuracy of Tom Brady, the legs of Randall Cunningham, and the QB IQ of Dan Marino!" Gerald complained.

"I know." Arnold said, angrily.

"On top of that, his team has Pablo Sanchez as their running back, Ernie Steele as their go to receiver, Mikey Thomas and Kiesha Phillips in the lineman corps, Ricky Johnson at cornerback and Dante Robinson at linebacker and Angela Delvecchio at the kicker's position!" Eugene said.

"Are you done?" Pheobe asked, annoyed. Eugene tapped his fingers in thought and...

"Yeah, pretty much." Eugene replied.

"He might be a legend in sports, but I know how to take down guys like the Vec!" Arnold said, angrily. "Meet me at my room in 19 minutes, I need a way to come up with strategy." Arnold started to walk home.

"Or, we could just meet him there now." Stinky said.

Meanwhile at 7th street in Hillwood, Tony was heading to Playground commons, where the backyard sports kids were hanging out.

"The nerve of that football head!" Tony angrily snapped.

"Amigo, déjalo ir." Pablo then said.

"I can't! Because we got a big game coming up, and as far as I'm concerned Pablo, I'm not going to let that Football head win!" Tony said, angrily.

"And I think I finally got that "In Soviet Russia Joke"." Pete cluelessly said, as usual, much to his friends' confusion.

"Round up all of the players and tell them to meet me at Dmitri's house, boys." Tony said, then his friends went towards the park equipment. "We got some stratagy to come up with."

**-Dmitri Dome, noon-**

The Backyard Kids were there, waiting for Tony to say something.

"We got an opponent this Thursday." Tony said, sternly, as the others were about to celebrate, Tony stopped them, saying, "But there's not a reason to celebrate, so wipe those smiles off your faces, now. Celebrating is for after we win. But for now, we got a lot of work to do. Now, I've heard from my pops that it's supposed to rain on Thursday night, so let's go over strategy. So for today, we'll go over what we should do, then for the rest of the week, come straight here after school on Monday and Tuesday, and Wednesday, we practice. Let's go over the strategy, folks."

**-Arnold's Room, Noon-**

Arnold was in his room, writing playbook plays for the upcoming game.

*KNOCK-KNOCK* The door knocked.

"Come in." Arnold said.

His friends came in, Arnold noticed.

"Hey guys, so, what do you got?"

Harold then said, "I heard from Patty that they love to run the ball, because of their "secret weapon", Pablo Sanchez."

Helga then stated, "It's supposed to rain on Thursday night, so the slippier the ball gets, the more defensive opportunities we will get for making turnovers happen."

"That's nice." Arnold then replied.

"Uh, guys," Phoebe said, worrying that Arnold may take this too far.

"Not now, Phoebe, Arnold's coming up with a strategy." Helga interrupted, much to Phoebe's annoyance.

"Helga, tell everyone at PS 118 about the game on Thursday night at Gerald field, and also, tell Grandma that the Thanksgiving Turkey is gonna have to be warmed up." Arnold said.

"Whatever, I'm heading home if you need me." Helga said, while leaving the room and the boarding house.

**-outside-**

Helga then lost the attitude and then started to swoon, she went into her pocket and grabbed her locket, featuring a picture of Arnold. She then said, "Oh, my sweet little football head, you need help from everyone if you want to beat that arrogant brat known as Anthony Delvecchio. Even if it means getting help from Wolfgang and the 5th graders, I'll be willing to help you, Arnold Shortman!"

Then, she heard a heavy breathing noise, which startled her, she looked behind her and saw Brainy, stalking her, like usual.

"Hey." Brainy said, then he continued to smile creepily at the Pataki daughter.

"Ugh." Helga groaned. Then she punched Brainy once again, and the nerd fell down like a sack of potatoes _(Get it? "Sack" "Potatoes" LOL. I got a million of them.). _Then, Helga walked off, not only to speak with the principal about the game, but with her father about the new lights at Gerald Field and maybe make this a sponsoring opportunity for Big Bob's Beepers for the 50th annual Turkey Bowl Game.

**Well, Chapter 2 is finished! Now, in the school, Arnold faces peer pressure from the entire school to lead the team to victory on Thanksgiving night, via Coach Taylor from Friday Night Lights, while the arrogant Tony Delvecchio is ready to plan to humiliate Arnold and his friends in front of the entire town, via Joe McCoy. It's a battle of Arrogant Power vs. Smart Tenacity, who will win? Leave a comment on who you want to win!**


	4. Chapter 3- Need any help?

**Author's note: Here it is, chapter 3 of the anticipated fic showdown between 2 nostalgic group of kids, and by the end of the chapter, the PS118 kids will meet the PS120 kids, or should i say, the Backyard Kids. And I know most of the people who are reading this or have heard about this are already picking the Football Head to lose big time, but remember, the Giants proved the Patriots wrong two times. Now this Chapter will focus on Helga earlier, as we will see what's going on in her head again earlier in the chapter.**

_**-Helga's home- 7PM-**_

At the Pataki household, Mrs. Pataki was snoring, as usual, and Big Bob was reading the Sports Article, looking to see if the Seattle Seahawks had won, due to the fact that he was at work all day, yep. It was another normal day in the life of Helga Pataki.

Speaking of which, Helga arrived in the living room, trying to keep a positive attitude, walking towards her father.

"What do you want?" Big Bob asked, paying no attention whatsoever.

"Well, you know the vacant lot?" Helga asked. It was clear that she was referring to the newly installed stadium lights for the vacant lot that Big Bob assumingly wasted all his money on.

"Oh, you're talking about the newly installed stadium lights at that lot?" Big Bob replied. Helga nodded, then, Big Bob was laughing real hard. He then said, "Yeah, I figured that if that Vaccant lot means a lot to that football headed friend of yours, then they can play night games as well."

Helga had a blank expression, she then said, "You just wasted some of our grocery money on that, didn't you?"

"Olga, don't worry, I own my own company, remember? Now go run along, or whatever." Big Bob paid no attention to Helga, much to her anger.

Helga stormed off into her room and went to bed.

"Unbelieveable, he still calls me Olga, and he still doesn't pay me any attention, well, either way, it's been a long day spreading the word throughout the entire town, and I might have to turn in early." Helga said, yawning.

Helga then snored ever so peacefully, and she starts to dream:

_(A/N: Well, Helga's going to her head for her dream, lets see her head again, shall we?)_

_(Cut to interior of Helga's brain, where we see the 250 different Helgas are at)_

**Intellegent Helga:** Well, if you need me, I'll be doing pre-algebra, _(Intellegent starts to walk towards an office door)_ alone. _(Fear tackles Intellegent)_ OOOF!

**Frightened Helga:**Don't leave this area! Who know what will happen?!

**Angry Helga:**Do you always have to be like this?!

**Happy Helga:**_(Laughing)_Of course she does, angry!

_(The real Helga enters the room, exausted, still in her pajamas, catching everyone's attention)_

**Rude Helga:**_(eating, talking with mouth full)_What is she doing here?

**Affectionate Helga:**_(Swooning blindly)_Has she found anything out about the football head?

_(Happy and Intellegent walk over to Helga)_

**Intellegent Helga:**What brings you into the place, Helga?

**Happy Helga:**Did you find something fun to do?

**Helga:**_(Looking embarrased)_Well, turns out that everyone at PS 118 has a showdown with those kids at PS 120 on Thursday Night for a game of American Football.

**Rude Helga:**_(Laughing sinisterly)_ Good luck trying to play in the dark!

**Heartbroken Helga:**Be careful that you don't find yourself lost in the city, Arnold will worry to death!

**Helga:**_(annoyed)_No, it's not that. It's something else, my dad purchased stadium lights, as most of you may know, and this Thursday Night, my little football head may need help, and that help may have to come from Wolfgang and the other Fifth Graders, what should I do?

**Intellegent Helga:**You can't possibly think about asking help from the world's worst colleague, it's preposterous!

**Heartbroken Helga:**Not to mention he hurt my feelings at one point! _(Shedding tears)_

**Happy Helga:**Anyway, I think you should try to find forgiveness and let go of the past and try to set aside differences if you want his help so badly.

**Rude Helga:**C'mon, you can't be serious, Happy. Not after the way Wolfgang treated her!

**Helga:**Well, it might be worth a shot, I hope.

There's no doubt that Helga is worried about Arnold and his team, after all, they are the underdog, and Delvecchio's team was more experienced than the entire 5th grade class combined.

_**Boarding house**_, **Kitchen** 8:30PM

Arnold was still working on his gameplan to take down Tony Delvecchio and the Backyard kids, and this caught his grandpa's attention while he was getting a sandwich.

"Whachya' up to, Shortman?" Phil asked in curiousity, then he instantly recognized them as Football plays. "Ah, football eh? You entered the Turkey Bowl, didn't ya!"

"Yeah, Grandpa. A big game at Gerald Field on Thursday Night. In the rain." Arnold blandly said, sounding slightly like his cousin.

"Well, Arnold, I used to play football all the time with my buddies back in the Roaring 20's, oh, it was one heck of a dozy! I used to be the talent that the kids would come to watch at the park, and now, that tradition is being passed on to you, well, I wish I could give you advice, Shortman, but I gotta hit the sack!" His Grandpa said, while going to his room to snooze.

Arnold went back to working on his plays, it's going to be a hard week of practice.

On Monday morning at PS118, it was cloudy outside, with a slight breeze, Arnold's class was about to begin after finishing up the Pledge of Allegiance.

"Okay, class, now before we go over what we're doing for Mathematics, I want you all to wish Arnold and his team luck for the Turkey Bowl this Thursday night against our friendly school at PS120, who started their Thanksgiving break today. We're counting on you to lead the school to victory this Thursday, Arnold. But don't worry, it will be a great game on Thursday evening." Mr. Simmons said, startling Arnold as he mentioned the game. "Okay, class, turn your books to page 195."

Later at lunch, there were poster cards for the big game on Thursday Night, and the 4th graders were at their table, like usual.

Stinky sat to next Arnold and whispered, "Well, Arnold, we're in for a big game on Thursday."

Arnold then said, "How talented can they possibly be?"

Harold said, "Well, their strategy is as smart as a college classroom full of Phoebe's, and fast as 12 Abners running from Helga."

Helga then said, "Not to mention that they pretty good coverage."

Arnold then said, "Okay, so they're talented. We may need extra help. Anyone know anybody that could help us?"

The 4th graders looked at each other, however, none of them could come up with a reasonable answer, then Helga takes a deep breath and replies, "The 5th Graders."

Everyone gasped. Stinky then said, "Have you lost your mind, Helga? After what they've done?"

"I oughtta pound you, Helga!" Harold yelled.

"Helga, they tried to humiliate us in the worst possible way for a long time, you honestly think they'll want to help us after what we did?" Phoebe replied, worriedly.

"It's not worth asking Wolfgang for, Helga." Arnold then said, insistingly.

"Well, why not? It might be worth a shot if they'd set aside differences with us." Helga then said, insistingly.

"Girl, you must've lost your mind!" Gerald said, angrily.

"This may be the dumbest thing you have ever came up with." Eugene stated.

Then, Helga noticed there was a certain someone breathing on her neck, it was Brainy, Helga growled and then prepared to punch him.

Rhonda then said, "No, let me save you the trouble." Then, Rhonda punched Brainy in the face. The nerd fell down, like usual.

"That's the dumbest thing that any one has came up with, I'm referring to Brainy." Helga then said.

That day after school, the gang was heading to the vaccant lot, like usual, until they saw Delvecchio and his friends checking out the place.

"What the-?" Arnold said, he then walked over to the Greaser haired boy and then said, "Shouldn't you be at practice, Vec?"

"Change of plans, we had Recess right after PE, so, we had an oppertunity to practice football there." Tony brashly said.

Kiesha then said, "Yeah, which gave us an oppertunity to know about the site that we will be playing at on Thursday night! And from the looks of it, it's embarrassing other than the lights!"

Harold then said, "It's not embarrasing, it's cool that we have our own stadium!"

"If you wanted to play as bad as the Vikings, then so be it, blimpo!" Kiesha replied.

"Hey! Don't call me blimpo! I have a gland problem." Harold said, angry and insulted.

"Well, if you don't like it, then go home!" Helga said, angrily.

"And what? Miss out on a big game, thanks, but no thanks!" Ashley said.

"Well, you're gonna lose anyway, considering the fact that we have a better offense than yours!" Gerald said, then all the Backyard Sports kids laughed.

"You? Outrunning Pablo "The Secret Weapon" Sanchez? Get real!" Tony then said, sarcastically.

"Actually, if you think about it, Tony," Jorge said, agitating Tony. "Then the odds of running backs slipping and falling in the mud are most likely."

"Zip it, Jorge!" Tony snapped, glaring at Jorge.

Jorge quickly stepped back a bit.

Harold then said, "It's true!"

"If you had half a brain like Wheeler does, you'd know that big city citizens such as yourselves don't have a chance." Sidney then replied, chuckling at Harold.

"Listen, blondie!" Helga stepped towards Sidney in an angry manner, and then she continued, "If that arrogant punk of yours thinks he can waltz in here and insult anyone like that, then you have another thing coming!"

"Back off!" Sidney said, while shoving Helga.

Phoebe then said, "Okay, everyone calm down!"

Jorge then said, "Yeah, do what she says before this escalates!"

"Hey! You can't just shove my friends!" Arnold said, then, Arnold was tackled by Delvecchio, and then Tony laughed.

"Like this?" Tony tauntingly said.

"No, like THIS!" Arnold yelled, then he punched the arrogant brat. A fight started to break out between the 2 school rivals, this was not turning out well for either one of them.

**Author's note:**Well, as the fic approaches the next Act: Thanksgiving Break, and as we're down to 2 more chapters of act one, things are gettting intense between the 2! Next Chapter: Arnold and his buddies spread the word about the game through town via news!


	5. Chapter 4- Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

_**Author's note: Things are getting worse between Arnold and Tony, now they're in a fight as tensions increase between the 2 schools, and now, with the pressure and stress buckling everyone in the 2 Hillwood schools, Will Arnold set aside differences with Wolfgang and team up with the 5th graders? And how is Phoebe and Jorge dealing with this? Find out more in this fic!**_

As the fight between the 2 schools progressed, it became more and more brutal. But it was clear that Harold was being toppled with ease by Dmitri due to Harold's slow wit. The fight on Gerald Field intensified, with Jorge and Phoebe on the sidelines, trying to ignore the fight and enjoy working on their homework.

"Such brutality! I shall have no part of it!" Jorge said, while reading his book. His book was _The Great Gatsby_.

"Agreed, even Helga should know better than to sink to this level." Phoebe said, while calculating physics equations that are way beyond her grade level. These physics problems had to be at least at High School level.

"And I have known Dmitri for years since Kindergarten, and who'd think he'd fight over a football game?" Jorge stated.

"I know! It's just ridiculous, insane, and nonsencical buffoonery! I don't know how I got dragged into this in the first place. I could be at home reading books about..."Phoebe complained before being interrupted.

"Newton's Laws of Motion?" Jorge finished for Phoebe. The 2 looked slightly surprised, blushing as well. Well, this is awkward, they're from rival schools and they have a lot of common.

_"Stay out my way, Dangerous lumber!"_Tony yelled at Arnold.

_"You're going down, Delvecchio!"_Arnold yelled at Tony.

The 2 nerds ignored the violence and then took a look at each other, embarrasingly blushing at each other. The 2 then started to smile as well.

"Want to get something to eat?" Jorge asked, awkwardly.

"Sure." Phoebe agreed, while shrugging in happiness. The 2 geniuses decided to walk out of Gerald field, leaving behind their friends, who are fighting with each other over a rivalry game, who knew that rivalries can intensify, I guess you could say anyone would know.

**-later that afternoon, at Wolfgang mother's apartment-**

Everyone was bruised and had slight tears on their shirts, messy hair, and perhaps a chipped tooth _(except for Phoebe, whereas she was with Jorge Garcia on a friendly study outing)_, and apparently, Helga managed to convince Arnold to go to Wolfgang and Edmund and ask for help. And as much as Arnold or anyone in 4th grade hate that it has obviously come to this, apparently they're left with no other choice. Wolfgang was the last person that Arnold would want to team up with, even Helga didn't even want to team up with Wolfgang and the fifth graders, but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Fine, Helga, as much as I really regret doing this, I'll ask Wolfgang to help us!" Arnold replied.

"You'll thank me when this is over, Football head!" Helga said, angrily.

"Go on, Arnold, even though this bites, let's get this over with." Stinky stated, not looking forward to this.

Arnold then walked over to Wolfgang's door, and then knocked. Footsteps were heard and then, Wolfgang answered, and was confused on why Arnold was here. Wolfgang then chuckled darkly.

"Look who's here? The football head and his dweeb friends!" Wolfgang said, mockingly.

"Now's not the time for insults, Wolfgang. Listen, the Turkey Bowl's within a few days, and I know that we've had our differences in the past. But I want to put that behind us before a big game." Arnold said.

"A big game? I'm listening..." Wolfgang said, convinced.

"So you'll team up with us against Tony Delvecchio and his team on Thanksgiving?" Arnold asked, hoping for Wolfgang to say yes, however, Wolfgang then laughed out loud.

"Are you kidding? You against Delvecchio? That's insane! His team is a legend! Basically all of the Hall of Famers on one team!" Wolfgang then said. "And what makes you think I'll team up with you? Especially after _that_ game!"

It was clear that Wolfgang was angry at Arnold and his friends for that humiliating defeat in the game at the park.

"So? It was one game, Wolfgang, come on, we need you. I know Delvecchio and his team is talented, but maybe if we work together, we'll take down these guys. And you know how the 6th grade girls love tough guys!" Arnold said, convincingly.

"Let me think about it." Wolfgang then said. "Alright, under one condition, we get to give Delvechio the beatdown he deserves."

"Fine. He deserves it anyway." Arnold replied, annoyed with teamming up with the 5th graders may be his biggest humiliating wish yet. But maybe it will be worth being humiliated for, unless they don't win.

"We'll meet you guys tomorrow on the gridiron." Wolfgang said, while heading back inside.

This was going to be a barn-burner, the group could feel it.

-**Tuesday, November 20th, 2007, Early morning.**

Arnold was in his bed, waking up as the alarm went off, and it turned on the radio station as well.

_"Good morning, Hillwood, this is your news radio station, and today's main topic, "Turkey Bowl 50", this upcoming Thanksgiving Night at a vacant lot called "Gerald Field", where the town's very own Tony Delvecchio takes on the students from PS 118, a heavy underdog on Thanksgiving night. Well, I wish the best of luck for PS118, even though they have no chance at winning whatsoever."_The Radio host announced.

Arnold couldn't believe what he was hearing, is Delvecchio that arrogant? Apparently.

The football headed boy then got out of his bed, and decided to put on his casual wear, and head to Gerald Field.

**9:30 AM, Gerald field-**

The entire 4th grade and 5th grade class was there, getting ready for the upcoming game, they were practicing passing, catching, blocking, whereas Arnold was playing catch with Helga. While Wolfgang and the 5th graders were working on blocking.

"Oh, and Arnold, make sure that Wolfgang doesn't turn against us, because it should not end well if that does happen." Helga said, demandingly.

"Helga, you're the one who suggested that we team up with these 5th graders!" Arnold then said, angrily.

"Whatever, I hope that this goes well, because if we lose to these goons on Thursday night, I blame you!"

"Okay, let's go over plays!" Wolfgang called out. The gang went to their positions, and Arnold was looking through the playbook, only to notice something missing.

"Wait, where are all of my plays?" Arnold then asked, curiously.

"Who needs your Spygate plays, Football head?" Wolfgang jokingly replied, much to Edmund's confusion.

"What's spygate?" Edmund then said, dumbfounded as usual.

Wolfgang raised an eyebrow in annoyance, then he looked at Arnold and then said, "Look, dude, you can't use your complicated plays! These kids know football, and we're gonna use regular football plays to beat them. Unless you want to be humiliated."

Arnold groaned in anger and then said, "Fine, let's see what you got."

"Alright, let's go over some plays." Wolfgang then stated.

_(as you read this Montage-esque scene, play "You're the best Around")_

And as the morning went by, the kids practiced the 5th graders' plays, and so far, it was mediocre at first, but all in all it was terrible on the passing game, every time Eugene would go deep for a pass, he'd get hurt, and all in all, the running game was decent.

The team was working hard, but it's still not enough, there were a lot of turnovers for the PS118 students on this day of practice, but it was the first day, right?

And by the time noon arrived, everyone was doing wind sprints back and forth the field, and it was exausting.

"Alright!" Wolfgang said, after the 25th wind sprint. "There are a lot of things that we need to work on. Go home and get some rest, because I promise you, you're going to need that."

**Minutes later, Southwestern Hillwood.**

"Arnold, face it, Wolfgang's strategy is gonna get us killed!" Sid complained.

"Yeah, and the guy is the stereotypical jock." Gerald then pointed out.

"Come on, guys, we may not be able to use my plays, but maybe this might be good for us. I mean how good could these guys be?" Arnold asked, shrugging.

Then, the group noticed that the Backyard Sports kids were practicing, Tony was dropping back to pass and he makes a successful pass to Pablo for a touchdown, much to the shock of the others.

"Please convince Wolfgang to use your Loopy Football Headed Plays, football head." Helga begged quietly.

"I'll see what I can do. But first, I want to talk to this guy." Arnold then said, Helga replied with a nod.

The football head then walked towards Dmitri dome.

_**(16 minutes later, in Dmitri's clubhouse)**_

Dmitri's clubhouse consisted of a refrigerator, a TV, casino styled cards, and a bunch of comics.

"What can I do for you, slick?" Tony said, entering the room.

"I was listening to the radio this morning." Arnold said, fists on his hips with a scowl on his face.

"Oh, those guys are off the charts! Would you like a sandwich?" Tony replied, while getting a water from the fridge.

"No. From what I understand, you had the game publicly announced on the show via' typed paper." Arnold said sternly.

"Yeah, that's right." Tony chuckles.

"Well, you might wanna imagine how that makes me feel." Arnold replied, angrily looking at Tony.

"Hey, I personally think that we need this to be a widely recognized game since it's a tradition, so why not promote it?" Tony said, while walking towards Arnold.

"Hey Delvecchio. I didn't want this to be a widely recognized game in town, so don't try to make a fool out of yourself." Arnold then again replied, angrily.

"Well, I didn't see how this could be not a big deal to this town, and who wouldn't want to miss the opportunity?" Tony then stated.

"Tony, you don't represent this town's opinion."

"My dad's pizzeria is the most popular in this town, so as far as I'm concerned, _my _opinion can matter as long as I'm really popular."

"You're trying to humiliate me." Arnold then said, realizing what Delvecchio was trying to do. Tony then smiled in a "No way" manner, but Arnold wasn't kidding about what he said.

The smile faded and the Vec took a deep breath.

"If you want this to be between your guys and my guys, I need your guarantee that you move the game to our homefield, Playground Commons. I also need your guarantee that my dad's pizzeria is the sponsor for this game."

"Helga's dad's Beepers is the sponsor."

"I know."

Arnold had an angered look on his face, he knew that the Vec wanted to humiliate Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald, all his friends and frienemies, and he wants to do it in the worst way possible, publicly and on TV.

"Tony, I don't care how much Pizza your dad makes, and I don't care how well you treat your field," Arnold said, while Tony took a sip of his water. Arnold then continued to say, "But you are not just messing with me, you're threatening PS118 reputation."

"Nobody's threatening anyone. Against my better judgement, I'm offering you the opportunity to save you the embarrassment of being humiliated." Tony then said.

"Well, I'm sure you know what you can do with that opportunity." Arnold then said, and then he started to leave. Now he has a lot to deal with.

**Author's note: Well, things are intensifying between the 2! We'll be right back with more BFL/NICK action!**


	6. Chapter 5- May the Best Man Win

**Author's note: Well, things are getting intense between the Vec and the Football head, and with only a one more day until kick off, let's end act 1 with the final night before the big game! And whoever wins this game will face off with a Middle School from Arlen, Texas from _Fox's King of the Hill_! But for now, here is the final chapter of the first act!**

It was a gorgeous afternoon as the sun starts to set in the Washington city of Hillwood, and Phoebe and Jorge were admiring the gorgeous sunset on a bench at Pier 7.

"Well, I certainly enjoyed the evening discussing Mozart, Phoebe." Jorge then said.

"And I never knew you knew so much about the amazing information about Alfred Einstein and the 3 laws of motion, Jorge." Phoebe replied.

"Well, I haven't been entirely truthful with you, Phoebe, I have met people at my school, but none of them are like you, and I actually like you, a lot." Jorge leaned over towards Phoebe, trying to go for a kiss.

"Um, Actually, Jorge, I like you as a friend, there is another person I have a crush on, but I do appreciate the time we spent together." Phoebe replied, blushing slightly.

Jorge felt slightly embarrased and awkward, he then said, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. We better get to a phone and Notify our friends that we're running late for the dinner at Vec's pizzaria."

"Wait, why?" Phoebe asked, curiously and confused at Jorge's statement.

"Well, apparently, I managed to convince Tony to host the PS118 kids for team dinner, you know, before the big game between the 2 schools." Jorge replied. "*sigh* Why do they have to stoop to this level? I mean, whenever it comes to football, It's unsurprising that Tony would want to challenge those who want to take on his team, but to treat this Thanksgiving game like it's a big deal, what is this, Texas?"

"I know what you mean. I've known Helga for at least 5 years, and she has known better than to stoop to this level." Phoebe replied, with a worried look.

"Believe me, by the time the dinner ends, they'll realize it's just a game." Jorge assuredly said.

**_Delvecchio's Pizzeria, 6PM_**

The Pizzaria was packed to the brim with the kids of PS118 and PS120 for a team dinner for the big game on Thursday Night.

Principal Downfield then said, "Alright, may Principal Wartz and I have your attention, please?" No avail. Helga took notice and then slammed her fist on the table, startling everyone, therefore giving everyone their attention to the 2 principals.

Then, Principal Wartz then said, "Thank you, now we would all like to give thanks to Robert Pataki, Helga's dad, who bought the Stadium Lights for "Gerald Field", and we will be in for a great game on Thanksgiving night. Now, children, this will be on Hillwood TV and we have Team Names picked."

"That's right! For PS118, their team name will be the "Bulldogs", whereas the PS120 team name will be the "Wildcats"." Principal Downfield replied.

"Bulldogs?! Boy howdy! What happened to the mascot name, "Panthers"?! This is completely outrageous, it's unacceptable!" Sid angrily ranted.

"Yeah! And what happened to "Titans"? That's more of an outrage!" Reese also angrily ranted.

"Stop overreacting, Sid, and cool out." Gerald replied.

"Same goes for you Reese." Tony also said.

"Apparently, Mr. Simmons wants a more original team name. Yeah, so anyway, I hope you enjoy your team dinner..." Principal Wartz said.

While he talked, Tony, Arnold, Gerald, and Pablo were sitting at a table together.

"This guy is all talk, slick. It's like I'm listening to public radio." Tony jokingly said. Gerald gave Tony a "Shut up" look at him. The Vec then laughed. "You're a funny lookin' slick. Kinda like one of my friends, you know?"

"Do you really need somethin' to pay attention, man? Just shut up and listen to him." Gerald rudely replied.

"Yeah, we just have one more day before the big game, Tony, save your jokes while they last." Arnold also said.

"Oh, please, at least I'm not the one going to be losing on Thursday night!" Tony then arrogantly replied. Then, Tony looked over to the girls table and saw Lila, and looked swoonfully at her.

"Who's the redhead beauty?" Tony said, tauntingly.

"That's Lila. Stay away from her." Arnold then said, angrily.

"Well, word on the street is that you had a crush on her. Too bad she might only like you and that's it! Maybe if I told her..." Tony taunted Arnold, Arnold growled at the Vec. "Look, I'm willing to let this between just us if you let us host the game tommorow night."

"If you think you can disrespect PS118 just because you think we're not nearly as good as you, and if you think we're gonna give the win to you like a piece of blueberry pie, you are dead wrong."

Tony then chuckled and said, "You may as well face the music. And by the way, your fumblerooski play that I've heard rumors about, it's just a joke. Just like the fact that your school is pathetic, even Ms. Perfect over there." Tony then shoved Arnold, angered by that insult about Lila, Arnold then tackles the vec, and the two started to fight each other, and a fight breaks out as the other kids try to break it up.

Helga then pounded her fist on the table once again, very loudly this time, and yelled, "SHUT UP!" Everyone had their attention, and Helga then said, "Look, I'm only going to say this once, you do not fight outside of the field, save your anger for the field. You're going to need it for the game on Thursday Night at Gerald Field."

"Yeah, Helga's right, Delvecchio. And wait till' you get humiliated on Thursday Night on the Gridiron." Wolfgang then said, poking at Tony.

"Are you sure about that, buddy boy?" Tony said slyly.

"Yeah, so you better watch your back." Wolfgang said.

"And that's the town bully saying that." Arnold then said.

"Yeah, man, and since you're so sure that you're win maybe you would like to put in a wager." Gerald then said to Tony.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Tony then said, curiously.

"Let's make the stakes high for both of us, if we win, you have to..." Arnold then rubbed his chin in thought.

"Run in your bed clothes throughout Hillwood while Wolfgang and Edmund and the 5th graders chase you." Helga then abruptedly said.

"Okay, sounds reasonable." Jorge then said, causing Tony to glare at him. "I mean it's not the first time Tony humilated himself."

"Back up, Jorge!" Tony gritted his teeth, causing Jorge to back up a bit.

"And if you taste defeat, football head, you'll have to eat my socks!" Tony then said to Arnold, Arnold's friends had a bland look on their faces. Tony then continued, "Don't be alarmed, slick. Unless you find that I have worn these socks since Sunday, in which case be very alarmed, slick!"

Arnold and his friends then had a look of horror and disgust.

"Man! I don't know what's scarier, the scent of sweaty socks or the fact that he wore those since Sunday." Gerald said, in disgust.

"So, slick, whadya say?" Tony asked, raising his arm in a form of a handshake.

Arnold and his friends were clearly worried, but it was time somebody put Delvecchio in his place.

Arnold reached out and shook Tony's hand. The football head then said, "Deal."

Everyone gasped in the room, Tony's team then chuckled at that disgusting thought, while Arnold's team retched and gagged at the thought of the disgusting bet.

Helga then ran outside of the restauraunt to get fresh air, and she found herself in the back of the restauraunt, then she deeply sighed as she pulled out her locket and sadly looked at it.

"Oh, my football headed sweetheart, you have gotten yourself into a world full of trouble in the stench pile of dirty socks! It is both humiliating and somehow funny as well." Helga poetically said, then she placed her hands on her head in a sad manner and yelled, "Why couldn't there be 2 of me with each having my personalities so I couldn't have a split personality be my burden?"

Then Helga was rudely interrupted by a certain wheezing sound, she turned around and saw Brainy, once again stalking her.

Helga didn't have the patience tonight, she decided to punch Brainy and leave.

**Author's note: **It's finally coming next chapter, and forget what I said about this being split into 2 acts, because I'm going to treat this like a TV movie! And the showdown between the Vec and the Football Head is finally here!


	7. Chapter 6- 1st Half Jinx

**Author's note: It's finally here, the anticipated showdown between 2 of the most beloved TV/Game Series in the 1990's, and they are finally going to have a showdown in this 2 part finale! And a lot of students at my school picked the Backyard Sports Kids to win, so let's see if they're right! Info about American Football and Thanksgiving belongs to Wikipedia.**

6:30PM. It was here. The day has finally arrived in Hillwood. Thursday, November 22, 2007. Thanksgiving day. Arnold and PS118 face off with Tony and PS120 in a traditional game of Football. American football is one of the many traditions in American culture that is associated with Thanksgiving Day. Virtually every level of football, from amateur and high school to college and the NFL (and even the CFL on Canadian Thanksgiving), plays football on Thanksgiving Day (Thursday) or the immediately following holiday weekend (Friday, Saturday and Sunday).

Unorganized groups have also been known to partake in American football on Thanksgiving. These informal matches are usually known as a **Turkey Bowl** (not to be confused with some high school football games that also use the name "Turkey Bowl", see above, and with Turkey Bowling). These games are usually unofficiated with a flag football, street football ortouch football format.

While the games themselves are not generally nationally known, Turkey Bowls hold importance for those who participate and it is not uncommon for rivalries to last for decades. But this game is more important than any other Turkey Bowl game in America. This was meant to settle a newborn hateful rivalry between 2 rival schools: PS118 vs. PS120: The Mud Bowl.

Arnold heard his alarm clock go off, he then turned off his alarm clock, he was dressed after getting ready for a night he can't forget. He was wearing a uniform which consisted of a red shirt with grey undersleeves along with grey sweats and red socks and black cleats. His number was #20. He then heard Wolfgang yell, "Hey Arnold!"

**-6 minutes later-**

Arnold was with Wolfgang in the kitchen. Wolfgang was also wearing the same team uniform, only his number was 56.

"What is it?" Arnold asked in curiousity.

"I think I have an idea on how we can beat Tony Delvecchio, I was thinking since we had the upper hand, you should stick to my gameplan, Football head." Wolfgang then said.

"You know I'd really appreciate it if we would try some of my plays, but fine.." Arnold then regrettably replied.

"Thanks, alright. Meet us at the Gridiron tonight." Wolfgang then said.

-**Pataki Household-**

Bob Pataki was already well dressed with a film noir hat, and Miriam was also well dressed as well.

"Olga! You're gonna be late for the 1st kickoff! Let's go!" Robert yelled.

Helga stomped out of her room, angered at the fact that her father keeps calling her "Olga". Helga had the similar uniform, only hers also had a red skirt and her number was 80.

_"Of course he would call me by my sister's name, why would I even bother to correct him?" _Helga angrily thought.

**-Johansen Household-**

Gerald was about to leave for the game, he had the same colored jersey, and he had grey sweats as well, he was excited as well.

**Gerald Field: 7:00PM-**

As it started to get cloudier and cloudier, it started to rain slightly, the stadium lights at Gerald field turned on for the first time and the bleachers on the sidewalk and on the sidelines were packed at Gerald Field. The 2 teams were warming up, heck even the TV station was there, even the Radio hosts were there for tonight's game.

"Wow! What a night for Thanksgiving football. I haven't seen a crowd as big as this in I don't know when." The Radio host said on this radio broadcast of this game for all of Hillwood to hear.

"It's red versus blue, it's a beautiful night in Washington, folks. It's rivalry week. This town is ready for it. I'm ready. Let's play some Thanksgiving football." The sports TV broadcaster said.

Arnold's Team was wearing gray Sweatpants and red Socks and red Jerseys, while Tony's Team was wearing blue jerseys and white sweatpants.

"Captains!" The Referee shouted, the Refs for this game were Oskar, Ernie Potts, and Mr. Hyunh.

The team captains for the Bulldogs were Gerald, Arnold, Wolfgang and Ludwig.

The team captains for the Wildcats were Tony, Pablo, Ernie Steele, and Pete.

"Alright, this game is about honor and dishonor, good sirs." Mr. Hyunh said.

"You get the idea about the coin toss, Vec, call it in the air!" Mr. Potts then said.

Hyunh then tossed the coin in the air.

"Heads!" Tony then said, insistently.

The quarter came back down to earth, and it landed with Tails up. The Bulldogs won the toss.

"We'll take the ball." Arnold said, glaring at Tony. Tony glared right back.

"The Bulldogs will be receiving the ball in the first half!" Mr. Potts yelled.

**7:30PM- Time for kickoff. _(Here's the link to the rosters: _****_ art/Information-for-the-Big-Game-521223038)_**

The time has finally come, the 2 teams are about to kickoff. Angela Delvecchio then runs up and kicks the ball, and this game is underway! Curly receives the ball and the two teams start to get after it, blocking and ramming into each other. Curly then runs to the 26, attempting to go further, only to be stopped by Dmitri Petrovich.

_"Stopped at the PS118 26! First down Bulldogs!" _The Intercom said.

The 2 teams huddled up.

"Okay, let's start with Wolfgang's plays, I'll hand it off to Gerald, linemen, block everyone. Ready?" Arnold said.

"BREAK!" The bulldogs yelled.

The 2 teams lined up in their positions.

_"Watch where Dmitri's comin' from, Shortman!" _Phil yelled in the stands.

Lisa Crockett came closer towards Edmund, planning on to blitz the gaps.

"Hut, HIKE!" Arnold yelled. The ball was snapped, both linemen were coming off the ball, and Gerald got the handoff, he smashes up the middle, Kiesha got free from Harold's block on her, and manages to tackle Gerald, but not before a 2 yard gain. Arnold was surprised, he thought this team would at least have a weak defense.

**Next Play:**

The 2 teams lined up once again, the ball was snapped, and this time, Arnold was looking to pass the ball. Kiesha then bull rushed Wolfgang out of her way, Dmitri then used a swim move to get past Edmund, and then Marky bull rushed Harold, and to make things worse, the blitz was coming after Arnold.

He was looking for an open reciever, but he was running out of time, so he threw the ball to Eugene just before getting tackled. Eugene wasn't much help either, he was looking for the ball as well, only to be hit by it and cause it to go up in the air, allowing Ricky Johnson to pick off the ball and run. Everyone was after him, but he was eventually stopped by Helga at the PS118 10 yard line.

Wolfgang then angrily walked towards Edmund, causing the boy to shrug nervously at the stereotypical jock.

**BS 1st play, 1st and Goal:**

The 2 teams were lined up, Delvecchio was at QB, he then hiked the ball, the ball was snapped, and he handed it off to Pete, the linemen came off the ball, Pete then dived into the endzone, scoring one for the Wildcats.

Angela managed to make the extra point.

**PS120 Wildcats 7, PS118 Bulldogs 0, First Quarter.**

It was Arnold's team's turn again to try to score again.

Arnold then yelled, "HUT!"

The play was in action, and the football head was looking for an open receiver, only to find pressure, and then he threw it downfield, just before being tackled.

The tight end, Phoebe was all set to catch the ball, but once she laid hands on it, she was tackled by Lisa Crockett and lost control of the ball, incomplete.

**Next Play:**

Arnold snapped the ball, only to run right and the pressure was on him like flies on pie. Lisa, Marky, Kiesha, Dmitri, and Mikey Thomas then dogpiled on Arnold, and a fumble was caused.

Everyone got after the fumble, only for Sidney to recover the football and run this to the endzone for another Wildcat touchdown.

**End of 1st quarter, ****PS120 Wildcats 14, PS118 Bulldogs 0.**

**Start of the 2nd quarter.**

The second quarter couldn't get any worse for our Bulldogs. Even when the defense improved their gameplay tonight, the offense was much much worse. Every time Gerald got the ball, he would be tackled for a loss of yardage. Every time Helga was open, Ashley, Sidney, Ricky, or even Mikey would tip the ball or intercept it. Arnold was sacked several times. Eugene dropped passes, linemen were thrown to the ground, it was just a disaster throughout the 2nd quarter for the students at PS118. The only times they scored is when it was 1st and 10 at the PS120 35 yard line, and that was a field goal, that, and Helga caught a pass for a touchdown.

The Vec's team scored 3 times, 1 consisting of a passing TD to Pablo Sanchez, another consisting of Pete Wheeler rushing for 75 yards for a touchdown, and once again scored late in the 2nd quarter, courtesy of a good drive which consisted of a good passing game with 45 yards in passing and receiving, and 68 yards in rushing in the 2nd half.

**Halftime, PS120 Wildcats 35, PS118 Bulldogs 10.**

_"As we enter Halftime, the PS120 Wildcats have the upper hand as we have halftime happen in this muddy game." The TV announcer said._

The Bulldogs were battered, bruised, and filthy. Mud spot stains were on their jerseys, their sweatpants, and Eugene got himself a nosebleed. They groaned in complaining, anger, and sadness.

"Well, it's official, we need a new plan." Harold then said.

"I have one, I ruined my caprini sweats, so try to get more first downs." Rhonda whined.

"Look, Wolfgang, we don't have much of a choice any more. Can't we try the 4th grade plays?" Arnold then said, convincingly.

"No way, no how, football head. We had a deal." Wolfgang then said.

"Look, I normally don't agree with Arnoldo there, but I think he may be on to something. Using regular strategy will get us killed against teams like this, but if we mix up the plays together..." Helga then said, right before being interupted by Edmund.

"So you're saying we should use Arnold's plays as well?" Edmund said, convinced.

Wolfgang rolled his eyes in disgust and said, "You're in for a pounding, Pataki."

"Look!" Gerald angrily shouted, grabbing the others attention. "We better run Arnold's plays or I quit!"

The 4th graders agreed with Gerald.

"Guys, look." Arnold then said, everyone looked at him. "I know we had our differences, but when I thought about teaming up with Wolfgang, we would've worked together, but instead, we're acting like babies. I mean, come on, we don't want to lose to those snobs, do we?"

The team took a look at their opponent.

"Yeah, who would want to lose to those stuck up guys?" Wolfgang then said, angrily. The others agreed with them.

"Truce?" Arnold said, putting his hand out in a handshaking manner.

"For now." Wolfgang replied, shaking Arnold's hand as well.

**Start of the 3rd Quarter.**

The rain was coming down harder, but that's not stopping this game, the stands were still packed. even though this game seemed as if the Backyard sports kids had this game in the bag, the kids of PS118 weren't ready to call it quits yet. They were ready to keep on fighting, hoping to make a comeback happen.

**The fires of the PS118 school has finally flared, and now, their rage burns with the heat of a mighty inferno. With Wolfgang finally setting aside differences with Arnold, and with both classes agreeing to use both Arnold's plays on offense and Wolfgang's plays on defense, will this newfound teammwork prove to be Tony Delvecchio's wakeup call? The only way to find out is in the next half and in the final chapter!**


	8. Chapter 7- 2nd Half Comeback

**Author's note: It's time for the second half of the showdown of one of the most nostalgic battles that you'll ever see, it's Arnold Shortman vs. Tony Delvecchio in this second half of this game! Delvecchio may have the upper hand, but Arnold and his friends have something to say about that. Will Wolfgang and Arnold's temporary team up be triumphant?! Will PS118 finally gain respect from Tony Delvecchio and go on to win this game. Or does Delvecchio and the Backyard Kids have this game in the bag? The only way to find out is to see what happens in this final chapter!**

This game was no longer a battle, they wanted a war. Every person battles in wars for respect, but we will all at some point in battles and in our lives fall. We will all fall. Every person at some point will lose a battle, he or she will fight, and lose. But what makes that person an adult is at the midst of that battle he or she does not lose herself or himself. This game is not over. This battle is not over, as far as Arnold was concerned, the game just begun. There was a lot of talk about how one of the teams will be blown out, and Arnold, Wolfgang, Helga, Gerald, Edmund, Sid, Harold, Lila, Rhonda, and all of PS118 were ready to make an upset and buck all the odds to make a comeback in this game.

**_(Start playing Explosion's in the Sky's First Breath After Coma from 1:55 to 4:24 on YouTube, it goes great with this scene, here's the link: _****_ watch?v=w0o8JCxjjpM_****_)_**

As the rain became heavier as the 3rd quarter came to a beginning, the 2 opponents were ready to start the second half, Arnold and his friends are down but not out, they've finally had enough of Tony's arrogant pride. The 2 teams lined up in their positions after a good kick return from Wheeler, 1st down and ten, ball at the midfield. The 2 rivals glared at each other in pure hatred, ready to go at it for another 20 minutes of Football, or should I say, in this Mud Bowl?

Tony then said, "Power! 16! Hut, hut!" The ball was snapped, the 2 linemen came off the ball, Helga looked to her left and saw Stephanie Morgan running a out route. Helga ran towards Stephanie, but she wasn't able to catch up. Tony then passed the ball to Stephanie, only to be stopped 5 yards short of a first down by Helga. Much to the Backyard Sports Kids' surprise.

**Next Play:**

Tony once again snapped the ball, the linemen came off the ball, only this time, Arnold's team came off the ball harder then the offensive linemen, giving Tony Delvecchio pressure, and as soon as Wolfgang got to the QB, he sacked Delvecchio for a loss of 10.

**Next Play:**

Tony once again snapped the ball, the linemen came off the ball, and once again, he was under pressure, and the decided to throw the ball to Ernie, and Gerald was covering him and Gerald managed to intercept the ball, and was tackled on the same spot Gerald was tackled at.

It was finally Arnold's turn to turn the tables on Delvecchio. The PS118 offense came on the field and lined up, only there was a change in the offensive line, Harold and Edmund swapped positions, Edmund was now a center, Harold was now a left tackle. Both teams glared at each other.

Arnold then yelled, "42! HUT!" The ball was snapped, and Arnold handed the ball off to Gerald, but Gerald would soon flea flick it back to Arnold, he then threw a screen pass to Eugene, and then Eugene then threw the ball downfield right before being tackled by Dmitri.

The ball was in the air and it landed into the arms of Helga G. Pataki for a touchdown! The PS118 Students, team staff, and parents cheered in excitement as the PS118 Bulldogs scored again to make this game closer, but the Bulldogs were still losing, 17-35. Tony clearly growled at this. PS118 wasn't able to catch up throughout the 2nd half, and somehow, the kids of PS118 managed to turn the tables and try to make this a barn burn.

**Wildcats possesion a few minutes later:**

Tony handed the ball to Pete, only for Wheeler to be confused about where to go, he assumed he had to go into the middle hole to run for more yardage. Harold then siezed this oppertunity to cause a fumble and return it for a Touchdown, making it a 24-35 ballgame. This was turning into a Barn Burner. Nobody expected the PS118 Kids to come out firing like there was no tomorrow.

**At the PS120 Sideline:**

Tony was somehow surprised by what the PS118 strategy was. "We gotta crank the dial on these wussies! Make sure you give it all you got!" He yelled, his teammates agreed.

**At the PS118 Sideline:**

Arnold was impressed. He then said, "I told you this was going to be a showdown between our teams, let's show them what we got!" The team agreed. The 2 teams hatred for each other fueled even further and further. They wanted to prove who can be the better team in this football game between the 2 rivals. The fans were in for a real treat in this American Football game on Thanksgiving Night.

**-Back on the muddy field-**

The rest of the 3rd quarter turned into a back and forth contest between the 2 contests, and the 2 teams kept going back and forth, being thrown and tackled to the ground, fumbles were caused between both teams due to the slippery and muddy football. The 2 teams got really competitive, tackles were getting harder, people were getting black eyes, bumps and bruises. It was a mud bath and bloodbath at this point. Neither team refused to give up. There was no complaining, no giving up, both teams were giving two-hundred and ten percent on both sides of the ball. By the time the 3rd quarter ended and it was late in 4th quarter, it became a 41-49 Ballgame after Gerald kicked a field goal, Tony threw a TD pass to Ernie Steele, Curly returned a punt for a touchdown, Dante Robinson rushed for a 88 yard TD, and Gerald had a 45 yard TD rush.

It was the final quarter with 5 seconds to go and it was PS118's football, the rain became heavy, and the entire crowd was excited as both teams were in a contest right now, their uniforms were soaked and covered in mostly mud, but there were blood stains on there as well, there were quite a few band-aids on both teams as well, Helga was bleeding in the mouth, Dmitri's lenses were cracked, Harold had a broken nose, both kids had tattered jerseys.

_"This contest has turned out to be a good old-fashioned shoot-out, a day gun duel in Hillwood: Shortman vs. Delvecchio." The TV announcer said on the TV's in Hillwood, Washington._

The 2 teams glared and growled at each other as they lined up in their seperate positions. 2nd down and 3, ball on the PS 118 48 yard line.

"45!" Arnold shouted, he then saw the blitz coming towards him. "38!" He shouted again. "HIKE!" The ball was snapped, and the 2 linemen came off the ball as hard as possible. The ball was handed off to Gerald, and he ran as fast as he could, breaking every tackle and stiff arming the opponent, making a TouchDown run!

Arnold then shouted, "Go for the 2!"

The offense and defense then lined up at the goal line.

Arnold then snapped the ball, the linemen came off the ball, and the football head dived into the endzone to make the 2 point conversion.

The 4th quarter is over, it was time for Sudden Death overtime, 15 minutes of football in overtime, and once again it was a showdown, Tony's team and Arnold's team were going at it.

The ball was at mid field, after blood, sweat and beatdowns, it was 1st and 10 at the 5 yard line, Arnold's team's ball, 95 yards away from the endzone.

**In the PS118 Huddle-**

"Okay, it's been a showdown all night, and we have one last bullet in this gun here. Let's demonstrate great football. Let's run the statue of liberty double reverse fleaflicker razzle dazzle fumblerooski! Gerald scores in the left corner. BREAK!"

**In the PS120 Huddle-**

"Listen up! They're gonna do the statue of liberty double reverse fleaflicker razzle dazzle fumblerooski! Ricky, I need you to cover Gerald, the others, kick some butt! Break!"

**On the field:**

The 2 teams lined up.

"42, 33, hut, hut, HIKE!" Arnold shouted, the ball was snapped, everyone came off the ball as fast as they could. Arnold dropped back to pass, only to hand it off to Helga, who hands it off to Eugene in a reversal hand off, Eugene attempted to run towards the goal line, but Dmitri jumped at the boy. Eugene screamed in fear, and pitches it to Phoebe, who gives it back to Arnold, and then he then threw it downfield...

Gerald and Ricky were trying to outrun each other. The ball came back down to earth and the 2 jumped, and Gerald caught the ball and he fell out of bounds. The 2 teams were in shock, the crowd was on their feet, anxiously waiting for an answer from the refferees.

Mr. Potts then said, "1st down at the 35!"

Tony then walked over to Arnold and said tauntingly, "Nice job! Too bad you're going to lose this one!"

Arnold then said, "Here's the deal, we're going to score a field goal in the rain. Your team gets a hand on it, you can score."

Tony then nodded and smiled as he went back to his sideline.

The kicking team then went out on the field.

_"Six seconds left, and it looks like Arnold's bringing out the kicking team. Gerald Johansen's going to try a game winning field goal. I hope you're on your knees 'cause we are going to need a miracle. Albright: It's against the wind. If it's good, the Bulldogs win this game." The TV announcer said._

The fans in the stands were on their feet for the last play of the game, teachers, parents, classmates, friends, families, you name it.

"Set, hike!" Lila said, Gerald then ran up and kicked the ball. Then, everyone waited anxiously as the ball went up into the air.

It was going closer and closer to the field goal post, everyone was anxiously waiting for the result of a kick courtesy of Gerald.

The ball made it through the uprights, which can mean only one thing, the PS118 Kids won the game.

All of PS118 celebrated on the field and lifted Arnold and Gerald on their shoulders in triumph. The 2 did their secret handshake, and looked over to the Backyard Sports kids, who had a embarrased and humiliated look on their face. However, they felt as if the PS118 kids earned the PS120 kids respect.

This was a great Thanksgiving Night. Arnold and his friends exited Gerald field with a 52-49 Overtime win. It was a great feeling.

**Well, They proved everyone wrong and won the matchup, but stay tooned for the epilogue!**


	9. Epilogue- New Friend

**Author's note: Here's the final scene in the fic!**

Later that night, Arnold was in his bed, and sleeping, finally feeling happy about what happened tonight.

A door bell noise was heard, Arnold then awoke and then said, "Who could that be?" Arnold got out of his bed and room and walked to the door. He opened the door, and saw Tony Delvecchio and he was wearing a Seahawks jersey and checkered sweatpants. Arnold then said, "What do you want?"

"Hey, Arnold." Tony then said. "Listen, my sister wanted me to talk to you."

"So what? So that way you can insult me and my friends? Thanks, but no thank you." Arnold said.

"Listen, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about all the taunting business i did all this week. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually had fun." Tony then said, catching Arnold's attention.

"Really?" Arnold then replied.

"Yeah. Not that I wanted to make this a regular event. And I learned one thing, it's not whether you win or lose, it's about how you play the game and have fun playing the sport." Tony then said.

"Wow, you really thought about that after the game?" Arnold then said, smiling.

"Yeah. So, me and the others are going to see a private screening of a movie on Saturday, and I was wondering if you want to join in along with your buddies." Tony then replied.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Arnold then said, "Well, good night, buddy."

Tony nodded as Arnold closed the door. I guess Tony isn't as arrogant as people thought.

Wolfgang and his buddies were behind the boarding house, ready to humiliate Delvecchio, but instead Wolfgang canceled the plan.

"Wolfgang, what do you mean no?" Edmund said.

"We can beat Delvecchio when he goes too far, for now, let the guys have fun." Wolfgang chuckled, the 5th graders then went home, and PS118 slept peacefully that night.

_**Helga's Bedroom, Midnight-**_

Helga was peacefully sleeping, now that this whole rivalry is over.

_(For one last time, let's go inside Helga's brain to end this fic!)_

_(We see the 250 Helgas and the Real Helga having a conversation)_

**Intelligent Helga: **I say, that has to be an entertaining spectacle, Helga.

**Happy Helga: **I love it when you and Arnold win!

**Rude Helga: **You love everything, idiot.

**Happy Helga: **I do love everthing!

**Heartbroken Helga: **I just hope that you didn't hurt Tony's feelings. _(Shedding tears)_

**Angry Helga: **Would you shut up already, Helga probably doesn't care!

**Helga: **Well, I enjoyed the game as much as Arnold did, and it feels great to win.

_(All the Helgas agreed)_

Yes, it was peaceful night in Hillwood as the rain stopped as we end this fic. The PS118 kids pulled off a great upset and even made a few friends.

**The End! I hope you're ready for the upcoming King of the Hill/Hey Arnold! crossover. And the Backyard Sports Kids will return, but as new friends this time!**


End file.
